


Reason 261 why Clint should not be allowed in the kitchen

by crazycatt71



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bucky loves Clint, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Humor, M/M, Making Caramel Apples, Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2020, On the bright side nothing is on fire, WinterHawk Bingo, kitchen mishaps, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Clint wants to make caramel apples.Bucky has doubts.It does not go well
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882558
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29
Collections: Marvel Spooky Scramble 2020, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Reason 261 why Clint should not be allowed in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvel Spookytober Prompts day 28-Making caramel apples  
> WinterHawk Bingo square G2- Domesticity

Bucky's peaceful afternoon was ruined by Clint announcing, “I want to make some caramel apples.”

Waves of horror washed over Bucky and his fear must have shown on his face because Clint looked annoyed.

“I can cook without causing any trouble.” He grumbled.

“Bacon, smoke alarm, ramen, smoske alarm plus fire extinguisher.” Bucky reminded him. “Pancake, smoke alarm, two fire extinguishers, several hot firemen, attempt at romantic dinner, the crew of three fire trucks responding to the five-alarm fire. Shall I continue?”

“That was complicated stuff.” Clint said dismissively. “How hard can making caramel apples be? You melt some caramels then dunk apples in it, simple.”

“It still involves the stove.”

Clint gave Bucky a pleading look complete with puppy dog eyes, which was playing dirty because he knew Bucky was a sucker for his puppy dog eyes.

“Make caramel apples with me, please.” He begged, widening his blue eyes comically. “You can melt the caramel, I won't touch the stove, I promise.”

Bucky just looked at him skeptically.

“Please, pretty please.” Clint begged, clasping his hands in front of him as he fluttered his eyelashes.

Bucky had known he was going to give in the moment the eyes came into play but he didn't want to come across as a sucker by giving in to easily.

“I don't know.” He mused.

“Just think how good a freshly made caramel apple will taste.” Clint told him. “Ya gott'a have one this time of year, they're an important taste of fall, like cider and doughnuts. You don't want to deprive me of important stuff do you?” Clint argued.

It was like listening to a child trying to convince a parent in to letting them do something sketchy; scratch that, that's exactly what was happening plus the child was trying to convince the adult to do the sketchy activity too.

Bucky stared at Clint, trying to resist, but the puppy dog eyes were just to powerful. With a heavy sigh, he gave in.

“Fine, but there are ground rules you will follow or there will be hell to pay.” He said, glaring at the man child that was the love of his life. “You will stay on the side of the kitchen island farthest from the stove. You with not look at, think about, or get anywhere near the stove. If anything goes wrong, you take all the blame.”

Clint nodded his head so hard that Bucky was afraid it might pop off.

“What ever you say.” He agreed. “Let's get started.”

Bucky sighed, already feeling regret as he followed him in to the kitchen. Clint happily took his place on the far side of the kitchen island and began pulling stuff out of several shopping bags. The was a lot more stuff than Bucky thought was needed to make caramel apples.

“What's all this?” he asked, not even trying to hide his suspicious tone,

“Plain caramel apples are boring,” Clint told him with a smile, “so I got stuff to jazz them up.”

A small ball of fear started to form in the pit of Bucky's stomach, but he ignored it and started unwrapping caramels. Half a hour layer, he stood at the stove, stirring a pot of melting candy and never wanting to see another caramel again. Clint was happy poking the wooden sticks in to the apples.

“Yummy, yummy, yummy  
I got love in my tummy and I feel like a-lovin' you  
Love, you're such a sweet thing, good enough to eat thing  
And it's just a-what I'm gonna do

Ooh love to hold ya, ooh love to kiss ya  
Ooh love I love it so, oh love you're sweeter  
Sweeter than sugar  
Ooh love, I won't let you go” He sang, wiggling his hips and tapping his foot as he worked.

Bucky suspected he'd been sampling the candies but as long as he followed the rules, he didn't care.

“Yummy, yummy, yummy  
I got love in my tummy and as silly as it may seem  
The lovin' that you're giving is what keeps me livin'  
And your love is like peaches and cream

Kinda like sugar, kinda like spices  
Kinda like, like what you do  
Kinda sounds funny but your love honey  
And honey, I love you”

Clint flung his arms out with a flourish, sending the apple he had just speared flying at Bucky as he turned from the stove with the pot of caramel.

Bucky instinctively ducked and brought his flesh arm up to protect his face as the apple flew toward him and hit the pot, knocking it out of his metal hand, sending hot, melted caramel all over his arm and the kitchen.

“Oh, shit, sorry!” Clint yelped rushing to him.

Just as he reached Bucky, he stepped on the apple, it rolled under his foot and he fell against Bucky, sending them to the floor in a sticky, tangled heap. After a brief struggle, Bucky managed to get out from under Clint and sat up. Caramel was everywhere; on them, the cabinets, the floor, even the ceiling. The plates in his arm were making sad grinding noises as the struggled against the caramel that was gluing them together.

“You are a menace,” Bucky growled at Clint. “and are barred from the kitchen forever.”

“Look at the bright side.” Clint told him with a sheepish grin.

“What bright side?” Bucky demanded as he looked at the mess all around them.

“Nothing's on fire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yummy Yummy lyrics by Arthur Resnick & Joey Levine


End file.
